The aim of the research to be conducted under the proposed program is directed toward a better understanding of basic radiation and tumor biology with single cell systems, animal and tumor systems, tumor detection and staging research and applied research in human cancer and radiotherapeutic problems. The program will develop a resource for human and experimental radiation study (a Radiation Oncology Program) and utilize the patient population of this region for study. The program will attempt to coordinate and combine the efforts of the laboratory with those of the clinic. This interaction will hopefully provide a basis of problem definition which can be approached in a multidisciplinary manner with the aim of benefit for the cancer patient. We will conduct long-term multidisciplinary programs in cancer clinical care and investigation, cancer training and education as well as cancer biomedical research both applied and fundamental. We have selected a group with excellence in basic and clinical science to assure the highest quality of basic research and a high quality of interdisciplinary capability in the undertaking of studies relevant to radiation, to cancer biology and to the treatment, localization and management of malignant disease. This program is envisioned as a component of a separate comprehensive cancer center application for which planning funds were recently granted by NCI. Thus the program proposed is prepared to cooperate with and would be fully integrated into any ongoing regional or national cancer programs. This program's goals are to develop through research and development efforts means to cure patients who develop cancer, to provide maximum palliation to patients not cured, to control the progress of disease and to assess the extent and localization of lesions by isotopic diagnostic tests.